


Breathe

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drown Malcolm Reed Month, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: On the verge of losing Malcolm, Trip makes an admission. Is he too late? (08/24/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This bunny was insistent. How insistent? I couldn't read, couldn't nap, couldn't even concentrate enough to watch the two new eps of Enterprise. 'Twas clawing at the inside of my skull. I actually decided to post the whole thing at once rather than split it up into chapters. Hey shi shi, this is the one I told ya about!! It's all because of you. Thanks!  


* * *

Commander Trip Tucker almost missed her. He had been looking in the opposite direction and only glanced back when a movement blinked at the corner of his peripheral vision. Sliding to a halt, he backtracked a few steps. Not being able to use the communicators or even the transporter this far underground was extremely irritating. He spared a scowl for an outcrop of the green crystals that were causing the problem.

"There you are!" Trip called to the jumpsuited woman who was currently crouched over a jagged rock, carefully cutting a chunk off of it with a small laser tool. She jumped, the beam jittering and slicing through the sample itself.

"Dammit." She cursed as she looked up. "Commander? What are you doing all the way down here?"

"Looking for you, Susan. Turns out that the water table under this heap is more unstable than we thought. We gotta get everyone out of here now. You're the last one."

The eyes of geologist Susan Williams went wide. "All right. I just need to pack this up..." She turned and hurriedly piled tools and small sample cases into a backpack.

"Don't know if we have that kind of time," Trip said. Casting a worried glance around the small cavern, he added, "This wasn't supposed to happen for a couple more weeks, right?"

Williams buckled the top of the pack and began to sling it across her shoulders. "Geology isn't really a pinpoint science, especially when it comes to predicting seismic activity." Picking her way across the treacherous footing, she continued, "But this is the most unique geological environment I have ever seen. It was just too good to pass up, even with the impending activity."

She slipped just as she came within arm's reach of Trip. He reached out and steadied her. "Yeah, I'll be sure to remember that when we're dogpaddlin' out of here. Let's go." Trip had taken three steps away before he realized that Williams was still looking back at the formation she had been working on moments before. He had to restrain himself from grabbing her long red braid and pulling. "Crewman!" He snapped in his harshest voice.

It had the desired effect. Williams spun around, the end of said braid whistling through the air. "Yes sir!" She immediately began to scramble, outpacing Trip as they traveled down the passageway. The ground began to rumble and twitch underneath their feet, slowing their progress to a forward lurching motion.

Finally, the pair emerged into the relatively high-ceilinged cavern that marked the halfway point on their way out. Looking ahead, Trip could see another form, just beyond the glow of their shoulder-mounted lights, making its way toward them.

Skidding around one of the towering stalagmites and into the light, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed looked up at them with eyes gone bright with relief. "You found her. We were beginning to wonder if something had happened."

Adrenalin sharpened the usual inward thrill Trip always felt when he looked at Malcolm. He glanced over to the woman beside him to collect himself. "Yeah. Had to drag her away, though."

Williams' protest was cut off by Malcolm's urgent words. "The Subcommander says the water table has ruptured. This entire cave network is going to be underwater in a matter of minutes."

Trip grunted in acknowledgment, as the trio broke into a stumbling run. "Then let's get a move on."

They wound up clutching hands in an attempt to keep their collective balance. Malcolm was in the lead, Trip second, and Williams was bringing up the rear. Just as they reached the mouth of the tunnel on the cavern's far side, everything seemed to tilt as the ground heaved. A shower of small rocks rained down as the three Enterprise crewmembers tried to duck them. A bark of pain behind Trip, and he was almost pulled off his own feet as Williams collapsed. Twisting around, Trip saw her sprawled on her back, a bright red gash on the right side of her head.

Malcolm looked back as Trip pulled his hand away and reached down to the prone woman. After a few moments, Malcolm leaned backward and asked, "Is she all right?"

"Yeah, I think so. She's just knocked out. Caught a rock with her head." Trip took her arm and pulled her up, laying her across his own shoulders. "I've got her. Let's go!" Malcolm nodded and began to turn when a loud cracking reverberated through the cavern. Suddenly Malcolm wasn't there anymore, disappearing from the radius of Trip's bobbing light. Rocks rumbled and rolled around Trip as he swayed, trying to remain upright with his added weight. "Malcolm?!" He yelled, a sudden slice of terror giving his voice a sharp edge.

As the noise faded away, leaving an odd calm, he heard a cough and a strained call. "Here!" Carefully setting Williams down onto the ground, Trip's slid down the newly slanted cave floor to where a familiar head poked out from under a gigantic slab of stone.

"Jesus, Malcolm," Trip breathed as he stopped himself next to Malcolm's shoulder. All he could see of the other man was his head, shoulders, the upper half of his chest, and one arm, the hand of which was wiping dust away from the owner's face. In a reflex reaction, Trip touched the slab, pushing at it. As he dipped his shoulder, the light revealed that it was at least ten feet long and about as thick as his forearm was long.

"This isn't what knocked into me," Malcolm stated helpfully as he lifted his head to watch the light play across the rock.

"No kiddin'." Trip dropped a hand to Malcolm's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "You okay otherwise?"

Malcolm coughed. "I think so. Can't really be sure. But I'm rather securely pinned, I'm afraid."

Looking back, Trip could see where the large slab had broken out of the nearby wall and toppled over onto Malcolm. He could also see the now-pulverized boulder that had kept it from crushing the man. But just barely. Malcolm was right. There was no way to move it with bare human hands.

A familiar gurgling exploded on the far side of the cave, and there was no mistaking the sound of water rushing in. Trip jerked both his gaze and his light to Malcolm's face, which under the remaining dust had gone ashen. His free hand grasped at the rough edge of the rock in a white-knuckled grip. "Trip, you've got to get out of here. Get her, and get out." Malcolm's voice had gone completely flat.

"Malcolm, I can't leave you down here! The water's coming in!"

"I know. I'm going to drown." The calmness of his words was belied by the sparks of fear dancing in his eyes. "Go get her and run. Go."

As far as Trip knew, only he and Captain Archer were aware of just how deep Malcolm's fear of drowning ran. It was his nightmare. "Mal, I know about...I can't..."

Malcolm nodded almost imperceptibly. "The only thing worse than drowning is knowing that two of my shipmates are drowning with me. Including my best friend." Trip felt his breath catch in his chest, and his hand tightened on Malcolm's shoulder. "Go now."

Two wild breaths surged through Trip, followed by words. "I can't let ya die like this!" Malcolm tilted his head away, and Trip couldn't stop. "I love you!" The admission that he had kept locked behind his teeth for almost a year now tumbled out, a last desperate plea.

Malcolm went completely still before slowly rotating his head back towards Trip. Blank incomphrension flashed across his features, followed closely by confusion, surprise, and realization. But just as quickly as the emotional parade had appeared, it vanished, replaced by a dawning warm expression that was wildly out of place in their current situation. "Oh Trip." Malcolm's hand released the rock edge and lifted to touch the side of Trip's face. Trip could feel the slight tremble of the fingers against his skin. "I...I wish that I had known..."

_He loves me too._ The sudden thought crashed into Trip. _Oh my God, he loves me too._ With a cry wrenching from deep inside his soul, he cupped Malcolm's head in his hands and kissed him. The hand quickly moved to tangle in Trip's hair, pulling him deeper into the contact. Malcolm's mouth opened beneath his, and Trip tried to pour everything he felt, a lifetime of love into their first and last kiss. He could feel tears squeezing out from underneath his eyelids, and he narrowed his existence down to this one crystalline moment.

The cold slap of water against his leg snapped Trip back into reality. As the two men broke apart, Trip opened his eyes to see tears on Malcolm's face as well. Whether they were his own or Malcolm's, Trip couldn't say.

In a whisper almost lost in the roar of the water, Malcolm said, "I love you, Trip."

"Mal..." The syllable sounded more like a sob.

"Go on love, save her. Save yourself." Malcolm's soft smile seared itself into Trip's mind and heart. "Go on."

With a strangled scream, Trip lunged away and clawed back up to where Williams lay. The water was almost to her when Trip swept her up into his arms. He plunged into the tunnel without glancing back, because he knew that if he did, he would never leave.

__

Trip stumbled into the bright sunlight of the surface, squinting to see the rest of the landing party, including Archer, T'Pol, and the other two scientists, standing beside the waiting shuttlepod.

"Trip!" Archer shouted over the low rumbling that echoed all around them. "Where's Malcolm?"

Gasping, Trip staggered as Williams was lifted off of him. In broken words, he said, "He's trapped...got pinned...no way ta move it...gotta go back..."

As everyone piled into the shuttle pod, Archer pulled hard on Trip's arm. "It's going to blow any second! We can't!"

Just as Trip realized what was happening, Archer shoved him through the hatch, climbed in himself, and yanked it shut. "T'Pol! Get us up!"

The engine roared to life as Trip howled, "No!! No, God dammit, we can't leave him!" He leapt for the door, only to be caught and held fast by Archer's entrapping arms. "NO!" he yelled again, feeling his breath tearing at him as he tried to struggle. He could not leave Malcolm trapped to die inside his nightmare...

The pod rose steadily, and through the small hatch window, Trip saw the massive plume of water burst out of the cave mouth with a crash that was ear-splittingly loud even inside the cabin. Trip screamed Malcolm's name as Archer pulled him back and forcibly turned Trip's head away from the sight. Trip slumped against his friend as the anguish poured out of him. He was vaguely aware of Archer speaking softly into his ear, trying to calm him, but Trip heard none of his words. There was only the clawing grief, and he escaped into it.

__

The analytical side of Trip registered the indicator light on the respirator pack, and he set the unit aside. Slowly standing, his feet squelching in the slippery mud, Trip looked over to Captain Archer. "It's all set." Trip didn't see Archer's slight wince at his dull tone.

Four hours later, and he was back on the planet that had killed Malcolm. Trip didn't remember much about the time between collapsing in Archer's arms and returning to the surface. They must've gone back to Enterprise, because the scientists were gone and Travis Mayweather was now with them. He remembered yelling at Archer, demanding that they come back and get Malcolm. Archer must've acquiesced, because they were here and outfitted with diving gear. Both Trip and Travis were in Starfleet-issue skinsuits, designed with their own self contained underwater breathing apparatus. Air units with three hours apiece attached to the back of the suits. Acting on instinct, Trip had set about checking both units for integrity.

Without speaking a word, Trip lifted one of the units and began fastening it to his back. Travis hesitantly leaned forward and said in a low voice, "Trip, are you sure you want to do this?"

Trip looked back at the helmsman as if he had sprouted another head. "I have more diving experience then the rest of ya combined. I'm the best qualified." Trip couldn't seem to summon up any heat to put into his words. In fact, Trip couldn't seem to summon any emotion. There was only a hollow void inside. Continuing on, Trip said, "Just stay out here and hang on to that. I know where to go." He gestured with a dip of his chin to the long length of finely woven dive rope. "That should be plenty of line." Travis looked to say something else, but he merely closed his mouth and stepped away. 

Trip snagged the end of the rope and slid it into his dive belt, securing it with a snug knot as he took several strides toward the now-silent entrance to the caverns. T'Pol spoke up, reading data from her tricorder. "The seismic activity has ceased, and there are no signs that it may suddenly resume. I still advise extreme caution." Flicking her dark eyes up to Trip, she added, "It will still be impossible to use scanning equipment or communicators at the depths you are traveling to."

Enunciating each word clearly, Trip replied, "I know where to go." He resumed his march to the entrance, line spooling out behind him, when Archer caught up to him and brought them both to a halt.

"Trip, you know I don't want to let you go down, but you're right. You are the best diver on the crew. But you have to make me a promise." Looking up reluctantly, Trip was dimly surprised to see Archer looking like he had aged ten years in the last four hours. "You have to promise that you won't..." Archer didn't seem to be able to say it, but Trip knew what he meant.

"Kill myself, ya mean. Yank out my breather and let myself drown." The possibility had been making itself known inside Trip's head. It didn't seem so bad, after all.

"Malcolm wouldn't want that." Archer said the one thing that cut through Trip's apathy and knifed into him. He felt his shoulders slump as he let his head bow.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Mal wouldn't want that." Catching Archer's eyes again, Trip nodded slowly. "I promise."

Archer's face looked to crumple for a few seconds, but with a deep breath, the Captain reasserted himself and stepped back. Trip turned away and edged into the cave mouth. He hadn't taken two steps before his lightly booted foot hit water. Touching the water with his bare hand, Trip judged the temperature. Not terribly cold, but several hours in it would give him a bad case of chills. He snapped on his shoulder light and lowered his snug goggles over his eyes. A slight tug on the line was quickly returned.

Without a moment's hesitation, Trip slid into the dark water.

__

The water was much clearer than Trip expected it to be. Even with the remaining suspended silt, his visibility was quite good. He slowly made his way down the passage, checking his line at intervals to make sure it hadn't tangled on anything. The ghostly light touched on the rock walls, reminding Trip of the treasure dives he used to go on all the time when he was a kid. Only this time, he wasn't searching for treasure. He ruthlessly pushed down the moan trying to work its way up his throat. _No. Not now._

The green-speckled wall gave way into a larger cavern, and Trip halted momentarily. This was it. This was Malcolm's tomb. Pulling himself forward with long, cutting strokes, Trip swam down towards the slab of stone, steeling himself for what he was going to find. But though the slab was still there, it had dramatically changed position. There was no body underneath it.

Hanging suspended in the water, Trip sorted through the thoughts jumbling in his head. Maybe it wasn't so odd. Things became more buoyant in water. They hadn't been able to closely study the composition of this cavern's rock; perhaps it became moveable in water.

Before he had time to test his theory, he glanced up to see the most horrifying thing he could ever remember setting eyes on. A pair of legs hung limply, floating in the area directly above his head.

_Oh God, Malcolm..._ What was left of his soul keened at the sight. In a flashing instant, Trip forgot all about his promise to Archer. _Damn them all._ Two powerful kicks, and Trip was within reach. One hand went to his respirator's mouthpiece as the other reached for Malcolm's leg. _I want to hold him while I die..._ His fingers closed around the ankle.

And the leg kicked.

It was a very weak kick, and for a split second, Trip was certain he had imagined it. Then the other leg moved. Shaking off his shock, Trip propelled himself upward...

...and almost smashed his head against the rock ceiling as he broke through the water. Whipping his head from side to side, he realized that he was in some kind of air pocket. And he wasn't alone.

Malcolm was blinking rapidly, his pupils contracting to tiny pinpoints as the light struck them, resulting in an oddly solid gray. Both of Trip's hands moved again, one to tilt the light away and the other to pull the piece out of his mouth.

"Trip!"

"Malcolm!"

The small space was filled with the names as the two men grabbed each other. Trip wrapped his arms around the other man as his legs worked furiously to keep them afloat. Malcolm clung to him weakly, his breath coming in shallow gasps. "I thought...I thought I lost you." Trip said in a choked voice.

"Not yet." Malcolm chattered, pressing his face to the side of Trip's. "Trip, please help me. I need to get out of here. The water has been creeping up this entire time and the air in here is almost gone." Almost as an afterthought, he added, "And I'm very cold..."

Trip rubbed Malcolm's arms and back as briskly as he could manage, splashing into the water that had noticeably risen since he had surfaced. "It's okay, it's okay, I'm gonna get you out." His heart twisted as he realized what he had to say next. "I have to go back and get the other tank."

Malcolm's eyes widened in terror. "No Trip, please don't leave me in here to drown..." The pure fear in his voice made Trip pull him close again.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I have to go back for the tank...it's too far to swim without it." Running a hand over the wet dark hair, Trip said in his fiercest voice, "I will be back. I love you, and I ain't gonna lose you again. You aren't going to drown. I'm coming back for you. Understand?"

A trembling nod against his neck, and Trip pressed his lips against the pale skin of Malcolm's right temple. Very reluctantly, Trip pulled away, tilting his head to look into Malcolm's eyes. "We're gonna be fine. Just hold on, okay?" Those eyes were still half-wild with fear, and an idea popped into Trip's head.

"Here..." He swiftly undid the knot of line threading though his belt and looped it around Malcolm's waist before re-cinching it. "I'll use this to come back to you. Okay?"

Lines carved their way across Malcolm's forehead as it wrinkled. "Don't you need this?"

"Nah, I know my way. I'll just follow it." Reaching over, he brushed his thumb across one of the high angular cheekbones and mustered up his most reassuring grin. "Be right back. I love you."

Malcolm's nod was more like a tremble than a conscious movement as he grasped at the wall to hold himself up. "Love you."

Trip quickly shoved his mouthpiece back in and plunged back down, using the rope as a guide as he sliced back the way he came. Joy and panic combined to send him hurtling through the water at a speed he hadn't realized he was capable of. After what had seemed like both an eyeblink and an eternity, Trip reached the entrance. Breaking the surface with a mighty splash and yanking again at his respirator, Trip pulled himself to his feet and, for the second time in a day, stumbled into the sunlight. He cursed under his breath as his wet feet slid, but he fought his way back into view of the landing party.

Travis looked down in puzzlement at the line he was anchoring while Archer bounded to Trip's side. "Trip?" Archer asked, confusion coloring his voice.

Trip shook his head, sending a fine spray of water flying from his hair as he reached for the second breather unit. "Malcolm's...alive down there...air pocket...almost gone. Gotta go." He didn't even pause to see the shocked expressions on Archer and Travis, or even the slightly incredulous look on T'Pol's. Yelling over his shoulder as he slid back down the rise to the entrance, Trip called, "And get Phlox down here. Malcolm's runnin' out of air and probably hypothermic!"

Not waiting for a reply, Trip plunged back into the water.

__

If the swim down had been hard, the return journey was in a way worse. Trip wanted to tug on the rope to see if there was a response, to make sure that Malcolm was all right. But the rope was around Malcolm's waist, and Trip didn't want to risk pulling him under. Instead, he kept his eyes fixed on the bright yellow line as he pushed himself harder than he ever had before. Reaching the large cavern, he catapulted up...

...only to discover the situation was desperate. There wasn't even enough room to completely surface. Trip could only get part of his head out of the water. And what he saw chilled him more than the coldest water. Malcolm's head was twisted completely back, the side of his face pressed tightly to the rock. The tips of his fingers, splayed to either side of his head, were bright red, with accompanying streaks on the ceiling. Malcolm had been clawing at the rock trying to get out. Haunted gray eyes looked at him, and a small whimper seemed to echo even in this tiny space. "Trip, help me."

Trip contorted his own neck to lift his mouth out of the water. Pulling the respirator out, he found he couldn't even catch his breath; the scant air was that thin. "Malcolm, ya gotta put this in." He fumbled for the second mouthpiece. "There'll be a little water, just swallow it and breathe. Hang on to me and don't think about it. We'll be okay."

Malcolm didn't respond, but his lips parted enough for Trip to slip the mouthpiece in. "Just close your eyes, darlin'..." He popped his own back in and wrapped an arm around Malcolm's bound waist, tugging them both down. They went under the surface and Malcolm began to struggle. Pulling the other man as closely to him as he could, Trip started swimming, using only one arm. The second respirator dangled from the hand of the arm around Malcolm, and Trip prayed he wouldn't smash it into anything.

Malcolm's weak movements suddenly halted, and Trip's heart seemed to stop until he felt an arm slide around his waist. He gave Malcolm a quick one-armed squeeze before he devoted his entire attention to getting them out. Another light besides the one at his shoulder became visible, and Trip pumped his arm and legs as hard as he could. They came out of the water so suddenly that Trip was momentarily surprised. Then he was startled by the two men waiting at the water's edge. He managed to spit the breather out for the last time as he glanced up at Archer and Dr. Phlox. _He musta transported down._

Snapping his head downward, Trip tore his goggles off to get a better look at Malcolm. No words could describe the feeling that flowed through him when the man he held against him looked up. A grin split Trip's face as he pulled the mouthpiece out. Malcolm responded by taking several long, loud breaths as his head lolled back to rest on Trip's shoulder. Trip couldn't resist kissing Malcolm's temple again.

"Well, that's a good beginning." Trip jumped at the doctor's cheery words. "Lieutenant Reed, back from the dead I see."

All three men shot Phlox a glare.

__

Trip's shoulders, back, and legs throbbed like fire as he sat on a familiar perch; a Sickbay biobed. Phlox was running his scanner over his bare left shoulder and saying something, but Trip was paying no attention. Instead, he was watching the occupant of the neighboring biobed, taking an inordinate amount of pleasure in observing the strong biosigns displayed above Malcolm's head.

A poke at his sore shoulder made Trip flinch. "Ow! What did ya do that for?"

Smoothly sidestepping the question, Phlox continued, "As I was saying, you've managed to strain just about every ligament and tendon in your body, particularly the ones in your left shoulder. You are almost worse off than Mr. Reed. He just had a touch of hypothermia, finger abrasions, and some water in his lungs. But a few days of bed rest, and your tendons will look after themselves. I suppose you would like a little something for the pain?"

Trip winced as he tentatively rolled his shoulders. "That would be kinda nice."

Phlox smiled as he lifted a hypospray to Trip's neck. A small prick and a hiss, then Trip let out a sigh as the contents took effect almost immediately. "Thanks, Doc."

"You are welcome. But I am quite serious about resting, Commander." Phlox's smile grew as Trip's face fell. "However, feel free to remain in Sickbay for as long as you like." The Denobulean's gaze slid pointedly to Malcolm's sleeping form. Before Trip could thank him again, Phlox bustled off to another section of Sickbay, drawing the isolation curtain shut behind him.

After making sure the doctor was out of earshot, Trip gingerly slid off of the bed, gritting his teeth at the muted protest of pain that flared even through the drug. Two steps, and Trip was at Malcolm's bedside. In sleep, all signs of the fear were gone, and there was only the calm contentedness of slumber. Trip traced the fingers of one hand down the side of Malcolm's face before leaning over and kissing his forehead.

"Sleep well, darlin'."

__

Trip struggled out of some half-formed dream at the mumblings from the next bed. He sat up quickly, then regretted doing so until he realized that Malcolm was thrashing slightly in his sleep. A glance at the chronometer told him that it was three in the morning, shiptime, and the lights of Sickbay were dimmed. Tossing back the blanket, Trip pulled himself off his own bed and went to Malcolm. The sleeping man's face was contorted, and his head twitched side to side as half-articulate words issued from his lips. Instantly, Trip knew what Malcolm was dreaming about.

Ignoring his body's twinges, Trip levered himself up onto Malcolm's bed and reached down. Slowly and carefully, he lifted the top half Malcolm's twitching body into his arms, tucking Malcolm's head into his chest, and began to whisper.

"It's okay, Mal. You can wake up. You're safe. I've got ya. You're okay."

Malcolm's eyes flew open with a soft cry, and he went rigid in Trip's arms as he tried to orient himself. "Trip?"

"Yeah, it's me. We're both okay." Trip felt Malcolm shudder as he relaxed, and Trip hugged him tighter. "We made it out."

Leaning away, Malcolm tilted his face to meet Trip's gaze. "It really happened? It wasn't just a nightmare?"

Trip shook his head. "Nope. It happened. But it's over."

"And..." Malcolm's voice was hesitant. "You aren't leaving?" The question hung in the air, and Trip knew it had nothing to do with physically leaving.

"Mal, I wasn't just sayin' I love you. I do love you." He let a hand slowly trail though the now-dry strands. "And I'm gonna keep lovin' you. Unless, of course, you object."

Malcolm shook his own head so hard Trip's neck cringed in sympathy. "No, no, I just..." He looked to be searching for a certain word, but he settled on, "I love you too." Trip halted any other words, touching his lips to Malcolm's. This time, the kiss was slow, sweet, and filled with a promise for the future.

Finally breaking off to breathe, Trip laughed gently, dipping his head to press their foreheads together. "Betcha ya loved me a whole lot more when I showed up, huh?"

Malcolm actually responded with a smile. "Hardly." The smile disappeared as a shiver ran through his slender frame. "I have never been so terrified in my life. But the funny thing about it is, I wasn't really frightened until you came. I didn't even think much about the fact that I was going to drown. I was thinking more about you, wondering if you had gotten out." His eyes narrowed as he considered his statement. "Odd, that."

Trip kissed the end of Malcolm's nose. "We made it out fine. Which reminds me, Susan is frantic to apologize to you. Seems ta think it was all her fault."

"It wasn't."

"Yeah, but I think she needs to hear it from you."

"All right. First thing tomorrow."

Trip yawned, then yelped as his shoulder complained again. "Damn shoulder."

Malcolm lightly ghosted a hand across the offended area. "Does it hurt much?" He blinked. "That was a stupid question."

"Nah, it'll be fine. It's just sore. I should probably lie back down." Trip looked back down at Malcolm. "But I kinda like where I am."

"I should be able to accommodate you. It's quite convenient to have relatively wide Sickbay beds, don't you think?" Malcolm carefully wriggled out of Trip's arms and scooted backwards, shifting and turning before beckoning. "Come on, plenty of room."

Trip grinned as he stretched himself out next to Malcolm. There was just enough room for the both of them if they pressed close to one another. Which Trip didn't mind a bit. Head resting lightly on Malcolm's shoulder, Trip flung an arm across the other man's waist and captured the hand on the far side with his own. Malcolm put his other arm around Trip's neck, hand trailing down his back. Trip didn't stop the sigh that flowed out of him at that point.

Malcolm leaned over and nuzzled Trip's hair for a moment before laying his cheek on the dark blond hair. "Trip," he said quietly, "I'm probably going to be waking up with nightmares for a while yet. About drowning, about dying alone..." Another shiver went through him, and Trip turned his head enough to push his nose against Malcolm's neck.

"And every time ya do, I'll be there to remind you that you're alive...and definitely not alone." He felt a nod, then felt Malcolm slowly slide back into sleep. 

Then Trip let himself drift off to sleep, listening to Malcolm breathe.


End file.
